Lighting systems can be exposed to a variety of environmental conditions that can affect operations of the lighting systems. For instance, lighting systems that operate in extreme temperatures can occasionally malfunction as a result of changes in conductivity of different components within the lighting system. Furthermore, environmental conditions can also affect external features that support the functionality of the lighting systems. Such external features can include utility power systems, which can be susceptible to outages caused by weather and other environmental conditions. If a lighting system is not designed to handle such outages, the lighting system can cease operations, or at least operate inefficiently during outages.